


Holoform Night

by Polyhexian



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Holomatter Avatars, Multi, POV Third Person, This is extremely silly, suggestive content but nothing explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25003942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyhexian/pseuds/Polyhexian
Summary: Dancing at holoform night at Swerve's. :3c
Relationships: Cyclonus/Tailgate (Transformers), Cyclonus/Tailgate/Whirl (Transformers), Cyclonus/Whirl (Transformers), Tailgate/Whirl
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	Holoform Night

Whirl spun Tailgate in a circle, delighting in the giggle he earned as his partner stumbled over his feet, caught up in his dress, far less practiced than Whirl was at navigating his holoform. 

"Slow _down!_ " Tailgate laughed, "I'm gonna fall!" 

"Oh, you're not gonna _fall_ ," Whirl scoffed, and dipped him backward beyond his center of gravity to prove his point, one hand holding him up. Tailgate squealed in surprise, clutching him for dear life. 

"Cyclonus!" Tailgate whined again, turning his head upside down, white hair spilling out around his face as he did, "Come join us!" 

Cyclonus leaned on one hand, chewing a straw, the only one who wasn't participating in Holoform Night at Swerve’s that evening, visibly avoiding looking down at the little party on the big center table full of dancing holoforms, his other claw wrapped around a pint. “No,” he answered, succinctly. 

“Forget him, shortstop,” Whirl stuck his tongue out and pulled Tailgate back up, brushing his cobalt pigtails back over his shoulders with a little flourish, “He’s just jealous we spent all week designing and he’s still stuck with the same old same old.”

“Come _on_ , Cyclonus, look how cute I am!” Tailgate giggled, pulling away from Whirl to do a little flounce that made his dress bubble up and his hair bounce, “You know Whirl is a terrible dancer!”

“It’s true,” Whirl added, spinning Tailgate back around again for an overdramatic kiss, dipping his taller partner down to reach him, before he pulled his lips away and tilted his head up to cast a suggestive glance at the mech watching them, “Terrible at dancing. Leave me alone long enough and I’ll have to find another way to entertain him.”

Cyclonus grimaced. “Oh, _please_ tell me you _didn’t_.”

Whirl grinned wickedly and buried his face in Tailgate’s neck, hands snaking up to cup his breasts, “Maybe. I’m an artist, Cyc, I take great pride in creating a _finished piece._ ”

“Tailgate, tell me he didn’t.”

Tailgate giggled and clutched at Whirl’s neck. “Oh, no, he totally did.”

“Gross!” yelled Brainstorm, sitting on his briefcase a ways away, hands cupped around his mouth, “Get a room!”

“You’re just jealous you can’t render tits that don’t look like octagons!” Whirl hollered back.

“Fine, _fine_ ,” Cyclonus relented, looking only somewhat embarrassed, before his optics flickered offline and his body leaned forward somewhat, focusing as his holoform shimmered into view a few metres away. 

“Well fuck me _running_ ,” Whirl snorted, “You changed it up _after_ all.”

Cyclonus folded his arms across his chest, embarrassed and defensive about it. It wasn’t much of a change, he’d just swapped out the stuffy outfit the auto-generator had given him for a slim black cocktail dress, something more suited to an evening partying with his conjunxes. “I couldn’t get the fabric right,” he mumbled, noncommittally, “I don’t know how you manage to remember all the _types_.”

“Practice!” Whirl chirped, letting Tailgate go and shoving him toward Cyclonus, “Come on, we made Teeg tall as hell, indulge!”

Cyclonus hesitated, before he let Tailgate take his hand and pull him close to his chest, shorter for the first time, twisting to the music overhead, fun and light and boppy. He was mortified how much he enjoyed it, setting his head against his partner’s chest.

“ _Whirl!_ ” Tailgate snapped suddenly, and Cyclonus looked up just in time to see Whirl clear the lip of the pint his real body was holding and topple right into the engex with a cheer and a splash.


End file.
